


District 9

by LeeKnow4Dworld



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen, It's a brotherhood minbin ship lol, minbin, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeKnow4Dworld/pseuds/LeeKnow4Dworld
Summary: In a city where a school is used to create human who is easily controlled, Stray Kids member fight to escape and save everyone





	District 9

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I am terrible at writing, and English is not my first language so yeah,,,, sorry if it's shitty...

Stray Kids members were all in class. Listening to a super boring lecture by Park Jinyoung. Chan and Seungmin were the ones who paid attention because they both liked the teacher. Jisung was staring blankly, his mind was out of the class. Woojin always nods to whatever the teacher said, pretend to understand. Changbin was busy writing, everyone would think he was writing the notes but he actually wrote a poem, his hobby despite his dark cold appearance. Jeongin, Felix, and Hyunjin who sat at the back were busy texting in their group chat, making fun of the poor teacher’s face, for the hundredth times.

Then suddenly the door opened. Two school guards came in, with a handsome boy in the middle. A very handsome young man indeed, with soft-shining eyes and high bridged nosed and cute pouty lips. The rest of the people in the room were quite shocked and confused. Not because they didn’t know him. But because they knew him so well.  
“Teacher Park, this kid now is your student. He will stay here with you, until he reflects on his action, until he is forgiven” said the guard.  
“uhmm,,oookayyy??” still confused Teacher Park managed to speak. Then the guards left.  
Lee Minho, the new boy stood up in front of the class. He bowed and said “hi there, I am Lee Minho, 20 years old. Nice to meet you”.  
The room was full of silence, and it’s so awkward. Teacher Park’s jaw still dropped. Chan and Woojin kept looking at each other. Jisung, Jeongin, Hyunjin, Felix, and Seungmin can’t keep their eyes off Minho’s handsome face, star-struck. Changbin on the other hand looked disgusted.  
“uhm., I guess I need a chair to sit???” Minho looking at the whole class which only has 8 desks and chairs.  
“I’ll find it, I am the classman anyway” Chan tried to offer help.  
“Nope, it’s okay, I will find it by myself. I saw one in the other room”. Minho walked outside of the class.  
The room then getting noisy  
“HOLY SHIT.. HOLY SHIIIIIT.. Lee Minho, that famous Lee Minho transferred here? Is this a dream? Is this an April Fool”? said Jisung in a shocking face, still.  
“I still can’t believe it, Lee Minho, teacher’s favorite, I can finally teach him?” Teacher Park slapped his cheek in disbelief, not realizing Jisung’s vulgar words.  
“aargh, come on, what’s so special about him? That one who always kiss Hyungsuk’s ass” Changbin retaliate  
Jeongin, Seungmin, Felix, and Jisung looked at him in disbelief. “Changbin hyung, I know you hate him but you can’t deny the fact that he is the most favorite student in this school and you heard rumor of him for his intelligence, strength and visual and bla bla bla”  
“pffttttt, he is overrated, now that I look at him this close, he ain’t any special”  
The kids now getting silence again. They heard Minho’s step coming closer. Minho now bringing the desks and the chairs and put it right beside Changbin’s desk. Changbin snorted. Minho smile and said “so, what we are going to learn for today? I can’t wait to listen to Park Jinyoung’s awesome class”. The kids were in disbelief, while Teacher Park was about to shed some tears.  
“okay guys look at page 65, we will continue learning about the history of District 9”


End file.
